We Three Queens
by FireBubble
Summary: "Will you be my Maistresse en Titre?"What would have happened if Katherine, Anne and Jane were friends before Henry pursued Anne? Would their friendship last? Or would it be destroyed with one question? SERIOUS AU! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**We Three Queens**

**_I really should update A Princess Kidnapped and Change It All, but I couldn't get this plot out of my head so here is Chapter 1 of We Three Queens._  
**

**__**"Anne! Jane!" Two women rushed into the Queen's chambers, and immediately began dressing their Queen. Katherine was Queen of England and Ireland, mother of Mary, Princess Royal and wife of King Henry VIII. Although, she was certain she had been happier. Her husband had barely looked at her the past few days, let alone sharing her table or her bed. But she always made the effort to look her best. As she watched her two favourite ladies dress her, she noticed the differences between them. Jane was a perfect English Rose, with golden hair flowing down her back, dusty blue eyes and a fair complexion, whereas Anne was an exotic beauty, raven curls hanging by her waist, olive skin and sparkling black eyes that hooked anyone within one glance.

Jane placed the emerald clasp in Katherine's hair, and not a moment too soon, as King Henry walked through the door. Immediately, the two ladies dropped into low curtsies, and waited for permission to rise. "Leave" Henry said curtly, and as Anne and Jane respectfully backed out of the room, Katherine was sure Henry's eyes lingered on them longer than what was strictly necessary. But that was nothing new, thought Katherine. She remembered the short time when Jane was Henry's Mistress, it had hurt her feelings, but the King had tired of her very quickly. "Katherine." Henry's cold voice cut through her thoughts like a knife as she turned to face her husband. "Yes Henry?"  
"I have decided to send Mary away to Kimbolton for a while. You may accompany her, but will not be able to return to court until she does." Katherine wanted to laugh at Henry, she knew the game he was playing. He wanted rid of her while he went and found a pretty little airhead to share a bed with.  
"I thank your Majesty for the offer to accompany my darling daughter to Kimbolton," Katherine exaggerated the word my, and Henry flinched slightly, "But surely the Queen Consort is required to stay at court to assist in ruling her people. So it is with greatest regret that I must turn down your most generous offer." Henry turned quickly and began to walk out of the door before stopping and slightly turning his head. "Our daughter, Katherine." He then walked out of the door without looking back once.

"Her Majesty, Queen Katherine!" Katherine swept into the room, followed, of course, by Anne and Jane. She sat by Henry, and proceeded to freeze for the painter. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Henry's eyes flicker toward where Anne and Jane stood. Was Henry hankering after Jane again? Or was he trying to catch the famous gaze of Anne? She was sure it was Jane, as she was the traditional beauty out of the two. Although, no one could argue that Anne was beautiful, but she was exotic, not so different to herself. So Henry must be trying to catch Jane's eye, as she was sure Henry would not want the same thing twice.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review xxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**We Three Queens**

**_Here is Chapter 2! And Guest, yes I am sticking to the shows description, not the historical one xxxxx_**

Anne and Jane were pacing nervously around Katherine's outer chambers. She had felt ill the night before and Dr Linacre had banned anyone but himself from entering the Queens Chambers. "Do you think she's alright?" asked Jane, her eyes full of worry. Anne tossed her raven curls in impatience and anxiousness, "Jane, you have asked me that three times already!" At that moment, Dr Linacre emerged, a grave look set on his face. "It seems her Majesty has succumbed to the sweating sickness." Anne took a sharp intake of breath and if Jane turned any whiter, she would be translucent. "Someone needs to inform the king." Anne looked up, knowing that if Jane was sent, she would probably be unable to speak due to shock. "I'll go." And with that Anne turned, the heavy burden of having to tell a king that his wife had the plague resting on her shoulders.

Katherine turned her head slightly, and saw that Jane had entered the room. She immediately noticed the absence of Anne, and panic struck her. "Lady Jane!" Despite been extremely unwell, the Queens sharp voice was still loud enough to make anyone jump. "Where is Lady Anne? Has she succumbed to the sickness?" Jane rushed over, attempting to soothe her mistress. "No Your Majesty, she has gone to inform the king of your illness." Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was glad Anne had gone. If Jane had visited the king, he may take her to his bed again.

"Your Majesty." The herald's voice caught Henry's attention, "Your Majesty, Lady Anne Boleyn is here to see you." Anne entered the room and curtsied, spreading her skirts. Henry waited before asking her to rise, as he knew she would not rise without permission. However, when she did, and his sapphire eyes met her dark tunnels, he stopped for a second to admire her. In her silver blue dress, with raven curls pulled up into a half up half down style and a simple silver clasp encrusted in her locks, she definitely looked beautiful. Henry shook that thought out of his mind and focused on the message she was delivering, for he was sure Jane would be his next Queen.

**_I know it was short but, I AM SORRY! DONT MAKE FUN OF ME! IT HURTS MY FEELINGS! ... Yeah I've been watching Starkid obsessively!_** I am sad!


	3. Chapter 3

**We Three Queens**

**_Chapter 3 xxx Oh and DONT KILL ME for not updating. I have been to busy watching Merlin and admiring the fitness of Alexander Vlahos (Mordred). And if that's not an excuse, I dont know what is. _**

Anne returned to Katherine's chambers in a state of shock, the nerve of the king! He barely listened to her anxious message, and when she had finished, he said he had urgent business to attend to and rushed off! How dare he leave his wife in such a state? She entered the room, curtsying to her mistress, when she noticed Jane was gone. "Your Majesty, where is Lady Jane?" Katherine turned her head and saw Anne standing in front of her, looking concerned. "I believe Lady Jane went to inform the king of my welfare." Anne looked confused at these words, "But Your Majesty surely knows that I have already told the king of your present state."  
"Well the king asked for her." Anne raised a delicate eyebrow, but before she could comment, Katherine's body shook, and just before Anne could get the bowl under her mouth, she violently threw up.

"My sweet pure Jane, will you be my Maitresse en Titre?" Jane smiled sweetly at Henry.  
"Of course not Henry, because if I become your mistress I will not be your sweet pure Jane any longer." Lady Elizabeth burst into the room, and Jane leapt off of Henry's lap faster than if she had been poked with a red hot iron. "Your-Your Majesty! The Queen is very sick, and Dr Linacre is doing all he can for her. He does not know if the Queen will survive." Henry looked towards Jane, as she ran out of the door, ready to attend her mistress.

Anne looked to the door while holding a bowl and saw Jane rush into the room. "JANE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled frustratedly, before turning back to Katherine.  
"I'll tell you where she was-" began Lady Elizabeth, but she could not continue as Jane ran to her and shoved her to the wall.  
"I swear, if you tell anyone about me and the King, I will personally see to it that your head will be put on a spike in a matter of days." Elizabeth looked petrified as Jane released her. She looked scared by what she had done, and quickly hurried to attend to her mistress.

Henry paced his wife's outer chamber's anxiously, 3 days later, wondering if the pain he was feeling was for his wife, or for the fact that he may not be able to make his Jane queen. Or was it maybe for the raven headed Anne? Her beauty was intoxicating, and her dark eyes captivated him the moment he looked into them. His thoughts were interrupted as the very woman walked through the door, her delicate features creased with sadness and exhaustion. "Your Majesty." she said tiredly, dropping a curtsey. "Rise, Lady Anne." he said softly, and as she did, he saw her dark eyes were full of tears. "Your majesty, the Queen is in a critical condition. She has coughed blood, and Dr Linacre says..." Anne took a deep breath before continuing, "Dr Linacre says she has a month to live. I'm so sorry Your Majesty." She dropped another curtsey before running back through the door, Henry's eyes following her raven locks. He then realised his wife was ill, and unable to recover. He turned and walked towards his chambers, "I will see her tomorrow." He thought.

Bells rung throughout the Kingdom. The Queen was dead.

_**Ok so that is Chapter 3 and, as much as i love people who fave and follow me, please drop a review as well. Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**We Three Queens**

**_Chapter 4 is here xxxxxx_**

"Your Majesty?" Charles entered Henry's room, to see his friend sat on the ornate chair, Mistress Seymour on his lap. At first, he thought they were in a passionate embrace, but as he moved closer, he could see Henry whispering in her ear, and Jane crying silently. "Henry?" Henry turned his head towards his friend's voice, and Charles was quite shocked to see his face red and puffy too. He knew Henry cared about Catherine, but he knew he didn't love her at the time of her death. "Charles." He said in a constricted voice, before turning back to look at Jane, to find she was sleeping. He stood up before turning and laying her gently on the bed. He then turned back to his friend. "Henry, The Cardinal requests your presence." Charles used the King's name, but in the present climate, he didn't really care.

"Your Majesty simply must listen to me! The death of the Queen leaves the Princess Mary as your heir! You must secure a male heir to the throne." Thomas Wolsey tried in vain to make the King listen to him. Henry seemed to snap out of his thoughts at that point. "Very well Thomas, I will remarry." His daydream of marrying his sweet Jane was brought back to Earth with an unpleasant bump when the Cardinal announced, "I will send for the Lady Anne immediately."  
"What? The Lady Anne?" Henry's thoughts strayed to the exotic beauty, Anne Boleyn, she wasn't really what he was looking for in a wife. She was bold and spoke her mind, which was not what a true wife should do.  
"Yes, Your Majesty, the Lady Anne of Cleves. The one we were discussing." Henry had heard something about this Anne of Cleves, she was a Lutheran Princess.  
"No Thomas, I already have a bride picked out."  
"Really Sire?"  
"The Lady Jane Seymour." Thomas' face fell. He knew something about the Lady Jane that he promised not to tell anyone. He couldn't tell the King, but he couldn't allow him to marry her either. But the King seemed dead set on marrying her, and when the King is dead set on some thing, it's hard to change his mind.

**_SO, i'm thinking I should get a beta, if I should, would any of you be willing to be my beta? xxxxxxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Three Queens**

**_Chapter FIVE! xxxx _**

Henry decided to go to Jane the next day to ask her for her hand in marriage. He met her in the gardens on the bright sunny morning. He knew how much she loved the gardens, especially been surrounded by all the colourful flowers and plants. He turned to the palace to see Jane walking out of the door. She wore a stunning aquamarine gown over an almost silver corset embroidered with the same blue coloured beads. She had braided the front two sections of her hair and pinned them at the back of her golden curls which fell to her waist. Her gown trailed behind her for about a foot. "Your Majesty, I offer my condolences for your wife's untimely death." She said seriously, curtsying to her King as she had been taught to. Henry smiled, "You may rise Jane." She rose and stood straight, looking him in the eye, and took his arm that was held out for her.

"Jane, may I ask you a question?" Henry asked her when they reached a beautiful fountain, whose clear water shimmered in the midday sun. "Of course your majesty." she replied, the sunlight bouncing off of her golden hair. They stopped and sat down on a smooth wooden bench. "Do you understand my need for a male heir?"  
"Of course Your Majesty-"  
"Please, Henry."  
"Very well, Henry. The Tudor Dynasty is simply too precious to lose. It is a strong firm family, who will rule over England for a long time to come." Henry was thrown by this, he had always thought Jane to be a bit simple. He shook his head and turned to her. "Jane, my Queen has passed on. But before she did, she went through the-"  
"The menopause?"  
"Yes. Even if she had tried, Katherine could not have borne me a son." Henry paused for a second and glanced at Jane, she averted her gaze. They sat in silence for a while before Henry stood up. Jane stood too, but Henry waved her down and got down to one knee. "Jane, will you marry me, and become my queen and mother to my son?" Jane looked blank, her face white as a sheet. She stared down at the King, kneeling in front of her like a common man.  
"I'm sorry your Majesty, I cannot." With that she took off, her white shoes clattering on the pavement, her hair and gown flying behind her. Henry remained where he was, dumbstruck by the turn of events that just occurred.

Jane burst through the door of Anne's chambers, panting, and collapsed into a blue velvet chair. Anne herself quickly walked from the bed and knelt down in front of Jane. She wore a leaf green dress with translucent green sleeves reaching her wrist. Her ebony curls were pulled into a smooth bun at the top of her head, a few curls hanging down by her face, a gold headpiece at the front of her head. She looked concerned by the state her friend was in, and dropped into a matching seat next to her. "Jane, what happened? Who hurt you?"  
"No-one!" she sobbed hysterically, "The King- he- he asked me to-"  
"Marry you?"

Jane's confused blue eyes met Anne's dark gaze.  
"How did you know?"  
"Jane. I am no stranger to marriage proposals, I understand why you would cry with happiness-"  
"I said no!" Anne's face creased into a frown, just as a sharp knock echoed on the door. Jane looked like she knew who it was, and ran to the other side of the room. Anne walked to the door and opened it, revealing a very angry King, "Lady Anne." he said sharply, waving Anne's curtsy off and striding into the room. Anne slowly rose, and closed the door, quickly turning to the King. "Have you seen the Lady Jane?" Anne put on her best "worried" look, "I'm afraid not your Majesty, do you require my services?" Henry looked her up and down, and conducted a plan. He stepped towards her, "Yes I do, Lady Anne." He pulled her arms up and kissed her full on the lips.

Anne was confused, why was he kissing her? Didn't he love Jane? It didn't matter, because at that moment, Jane came bursting out of the wardrobe. Henry broke away from Anne, leaving her breathless. "Ha! I knew you was in here!" Henry said jubilantly. Jane's eyes were narrowed, "I thought you loved me? Why were you kissing Lady Anne?" Anne was shocked, Jane had always called her just plain Anne.  
"Why did you refuse my marriage proposal?" Jane's gaze dropped to the stone floor, and mumbled, "Because you wouldn't want me."  
"Jane," Henry's voice became soft, "Why would I propose marriage to you if I didn't want you?" Jane glanced at the King, and decided that there might be a chance.  
"I accept, your Majesty." Henry's look changed from concerned to euphoric as he grabbed Jane and kissed her. Anne looked away, trying to give them some privacy. Henry put her down and left, after promising Jane that he would announce it to court, and acknowledging Anne with a curt nod.

**_Happy December!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Three Queens**

**_Here you go xxxx And this is going to be a Henry/ Anne, but the plot has to unfold! xxxx_**

Jane turned to Anne. The two women stared at each other, Jane's ocean eyes meeting Anne's dark orbs, and Jane whispered softly, "Henry will not have a son." Anne's brow furrowed, she sat down on the bed, her green skirts spreading, "What do you mean? You will give the king both handsome princes and beautiful princesses."  
"No I won't!" Jane's voice rose an octave, "I cannot!"  
"You- what do you mean?"  
"I was Charles Brandon's mistress for a long time Anne." Anne looked shocked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "For two years in fact. Surely that would be enough time for me to bare, if not two, then at least one child!"  
"So what are you saying?" Jane inhaled deeply and fell down next to Anne.  
"I believe I am barren, Anne."

"Mistress Seymour and the Lady Anne." Jane and Anne swept into the room, towards the King. Jane was wearing a gown of light blue silk, with a grey corset beneath. White beads could be seen at the top of the corset, and pearls hung from her pale neck. A silver band with pearls embedded in it rested in her golden hair, which was pulled into a smooth bun at the nape of her neck. She already looked fit to be a queen. Anne however, had changed into a crimson gown with golden thread detailing. Underneath, she wore a white corset with gold thread stitched in loops along the top, but this was barely visible. A thin gold band rested on her wrist and in her raven locks, which tumbled down her back in loose curls, reaching her waist. She looked stunning, Henry thought, fit to be England's queen. The two women reached him and dropped a flawless curtsey. "Rise." Anne respectfully took her place beside Jane, as Jane herself stepped up to the kings side.

After the court meeting, Jane was shown to her new chambers, and given new ladies to serve her. She gave them all, including Anne, gowns of grey damask with red corsets and grey shoes with a slight heel. They were allowed to wear the simplest of jewellery, and their hair must be out of the way. Anne hurriedly placed a silver clasp in her hair, securing her hair in a bun, and rushed to attend Jane.

Jane looked around her new chambers, they were incredible. The pine furniture was light, and complemented the deep crimson walls. The bed sheets were white linen, and soft to the touch. She turned to find her new ladies filing into the room. They lined up and curtsied to their new mistress. Jane mustered a small smile at them all, most of them she knew from her days working as Katherine's lady-in-waiting. But she saw a young girl towards the end of the line. She had dark blonde hair, which had been carefully pulled into a half up half down style, leaving her curls flowing down the back of her dress. She wore a string of pearls around her neck, and her dress seemed to be lower cut than the rest of her ladies. Jane walked over to her, "And what is your name?" The girl looked at her, her dark blue eyes meeting Jane's crystal blue ones, "Catherine Howard, my Lady. Lady Anne is my cousin." Jane glanced towards Anne, who nodded once. "Very well Lady Catherine, but please will you put your hair up?" Catherine looked disgruntled, but nodded and took out the gold clasp holding her hair in place. She slowly braided it, and placed the clasp in the bottom of the braid, which was draped over her shoulder.

After the King came to Jane's chambers that night, and dismissed all of her ladies, Anne walked the short way to her chambers. As she turned the corner, she saw a flash of grey, and doubled back. A dark wooden door snapped hastily shut, and Anne ran to it, making as little noise as possible. She pondered for a minute as to whether to burst in or just look through the keyhole. What if someone had been kidnapped? She bent down to the keyhole and peered through it. What met her eyes shocked and disappointed her. Her little cousin, Kitty, was fiercely kissing none other than Charles Brandon. She watched in horror as Charles removed her dress and corset, and proceeded to take advantage of her.

She whisked her eye away and ran to her chambers as quickly as she could. Slamming the door behind her, she took off her dress and corset, and pulled on a cream nightdress. She collapsed into her bed and fell asleep, trying to forget what she had just witnessed.

_**So there you go ! xx**_


End file.
